Brotherly Love
by HoboGiraffe
Summary: Alan and Gordon should know by now that wrestling does nothing but get them into even more trouble. Lots of brotherly love and some laughing cuteness. Rated for language


**Title: **Brotherly Love

**Author: **HoboGiraffe

**Summary: **Brotherly: Characteristic of or befitting brothers; fraternal. Love: A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, though I can say I wish I did. But honestly, all I have is a dream…

**Notes from the author: **Another one of those creative urges I had. This one is longer then my others, but I hope it is just as good. I had tons of fun writing it. I think my parents think I am insane, giggling to myself at the computer screen. Oh well, what can you do? Enjoy!

----------

Slamming doors had always been something Jeff Tracy frowned upon, so naturally, door slamming was used frequently by the youngest Tracy heir, Alan, after an argument or spat of any kind between him and his father. Alan always thought it made him feel better, and it aggravated his father terribly, which was a major bonus for the fifteen year old.

Throwing himself down onto his bed with quite a bit less grace then normal, Alan looked smugly at his thoroughly slammed door in satisfaction. But as his eyes moved around his less then spotless room his mood changed. Grumpily Alan kicked one of his dirty shirts off the end of his bedspread and watched it fall to the ground with every hint of approval.

"Aw Al, what's the shirt ever done to you? That's not very nice."

Alan jumped, startled. He never even heard the door open, not to mention his older brother Gordon entering his teenage domain. Alan looked at his flame-haired brother, a scowl on his face. He was _not_ in the mood to deal with him now. "What the hell do you want Gordon? I'm busy, go away."

Grinning Gordon ignored the scowl and demands of his younger sibling and started to tease the temperamental blond. "Now Alan, don't let father hear you swear; he may wash your mouth out with soap."

Alan could feel his scowl deepen involuntary. He _really_ wasn't in the mood for Gordon. Just as Alan was opening his mouth to yell at him Gordon stupidly started talking again, "What's up Al? Tin Tin got your tongue?"

In the back of his mind Alan knew Gordon was just trying to get a rise out of him and force him to think about things other then his disagreement with their father, but the rest of his brain didn't really care. He sprang up from the bed and threw himself at Gordon, knocking both of them into the hallway through the open door.

Gradually Gordon's plot worked; Alan relaxed and started to enjoy scrapping with his brother who seemed to be having just as much fun. It had been far to long since the Tracy sons could enjoy each others company; with Alan at school all the time the youngsters missed each other (not that they would say that out loud of course), they had to keep up the manly exteriors.

Unfortunately Jeff had no one to wrestle with and was still angry at his teenage son, whom he happened to find rolling around on the floor with Gordon, both oblivious to their very annoyed father standing right over them.

Gordon had just rolled over top Alan, successfully pinning him to the carpet when he saw the tall shadow right above him. Jerkin to see his face, Gordon accidentally smashed his elbow into Alan's face, right into his nose, with extensive force.

Shocked and in intense amounts of pain, Alan bucked under Gordon until his stunned older brother released his arms. "Oh FUCK! Gordon! My nose!"

Alan's hands flew up to his nose as soon as his arms were released, one retracting as he felt something wet flowing down his face. Pulling his hand away Alan saw his hand way covered in thick, red blood.

Jeff gritted his teeth, his haw clenching. "Alan! Watch your language!" He wouldn't have been so angry if he could actually see his youngest son's face but he couldn't so he was confused as to why Gordon looked so guiltily down at his brother. That is, until he saw the blood. "What?"

Gordon shifted off Alan so the bloodied blond could sit up, giving Jeff a full view of Alan's face. Anger disappearing, being replaced with concern, Jeff knelt down. "Alan! Are you alright? What's bleeding?" Not waiting for an answer Jeff grabbed Alan under the arms and hoisted him up. "Gordon, help me get him to the washroom."

The trio quickly made their way through the house, passing Scott on the way to the washroom. Gordon lagged behind at his questioning, but both Alan and his father ignored the protective older brother.

Scott saw Jeff leading a hunched over and bleeding Alan down the hall and after being ignored, turned to the fidgeting twenty year old beside him. "Gordon, what happened? Why is Alan bleeding? Never mind, better question," Scott's voice took on a sarcastic tone, but he couldn't hide the concern, "What did you do?"

Gordon frowned and started walking after the pair in front of him, but answered the man beside him. "Why do you automatically think I did something? It might not even be my fault. Then how would you feel? Accusing me of a false crime..."

Scott kept his eyes on the hunched over figure in front of him, Gordon could hear the dryness of his voice anyways. "You always do something. Can you honestly tell me that this is not your fault?"

The redhead had an amazingly marvellous and extremely witty comeback, but just then the two brothers reached the bathroom housing their father and youngest sibling. They walked through the door just in time to see Alan holding a once yellow towel to his face, sitting on the toilet and getting scolded by their father once again. Wisely both Gordon and Scott stayed in the shadows, not attracting any attention.

Now that the "crisis situation" was over and he knew Alan was alright, Jeff's earlier anger returned. "I told you to go to your room and not ten minutes later what are you doing? Messing around with Gordon, and on the ground for goodness sakes!"

Alan shot what would have been a nasty glare at Gordon if there had been no towel stuck to his face. As it was he looked about as scary as a little grumpy kitten. Gordon had a hard time not grinning. "But-"

"No buts Alan! I specifically told you to go to your room! And I meant it. Two weeks."

Gaping at the Tracy patriarch, glaring at the giggling Gordon and glancing confused at Scott (when did he come into the room?) all at the same time was tough, so Alan stopped trying to accomplish it all at once, so he rotated between the three of them. Finally looking back at his father, Alan did something that no child should ever do. He did something that was stupid yet not unpredictable, Alan talked back. "What! No way! I was in my room and Gordon came by and practically forced me out!"

Glowering, Gordon was about to open his mouth and deny everything when Scott not so gently stomped on his socked foot with a thick soled hiking boot, successfully stopping all interruptions.

Ignoring his other sons for the moment, but making a mental note to tell Scott to not beat up his brothers feet so much, Jeff focused on Alan. "I don't want to hear any excuses. The punishment stands. Two weeks, no TV, Play station, phone, computer, anything. And don't press that towel on your nose so hard, you may hurt yourself. I have things to do. Scott, don't' let Alan go until his nose stops bleeding. I'll be in my study is you need me."

As Alan watched the ex-astronaut walk out of the room, he was in no small amount of shock. "Well… This sucks."

Gordon gave up on controlling himself and let out a loud snorting laugh, which he quickly muffled as Alan levelled another glare even harsher then the last. "Oh come on Al! Can't you see the humour in it? It's funny! You know? Ha-ha?"

Alan didn't blink, even as blood soaked through the now completely red towel.

Slightly unnerved at the unwavering gaze he was receiving Gordon shifted and attempted to make it at least a little better. "Well, did you learn anything at least?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he winced, as did Scott beside him. So much for making it better.

All Alan could do was stare in absolute disbelief. His brother was such an idiot. "You… I can't believe it. Screw you Gordon! My god! You complete and utter moron! Did I… I still can't… You... AH!"

Standing up Alan threw the destroyed towel away from his face, barely noticing both the fact that his nose had stopped bleeding and that there was dried blood covering his face quite grotesquely. Stalking angrily out of the bathroom he paused in the doorway and without turning around spoke quietly. "I did learn something; somehow you can still make me feel better, even if you did give me a hell of a bloody nose and _another_ week of grounding. Don't know how, but you did. Just, don't come near me for awhile okay? Until I stop planning your untimely demise at least."

Gordon could only stare at the door dumbfounded as his younger brother disappeared. "What the _pineapple_ just happened?"

Scott looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Pineapple?"

Gordon grinned. "Yeah, trying out some words, how did that one work do you think?"

Thunderbird 1's pilot could only chuckle and shake his head. "You two, what a pair."

Before Gordon could butt in Virgil's voice carried through to the bathroom where they were still standing, "Alan? What's with your face? You're all bloody." Alan must have said something that Scott and Gordon could not hear because the next thing they heard was an angry, "_GORDON!_"

Huffing amused, Gordon took off through the door, stopping long enough to throw his oldest brother a cheeky smirk before running towards his angry sounding brother with a hop in his step and a plan in his head.

Sniggering Scott only shook his head. As he glanced at the bloodied towel on the ground he too grinned. "What a pair."

_/Finis_\

----------

**So there you go! That was an adventure I quite enjoyed. Tell me what you think, if it was good or bad or if you don't really care. I would love to hear what everyone thinks of the story or even just how I portrayed the characters or the plot. What I'm trying to say is… **

**Review!**

**Lots of love!**

**-HG**


End file.
